Una Promesa con Besos
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: Así, cada mañana al despertar, lo primero en que pensaba era en ella, y si aquel día sería el día en que la volvería a ver. Así, cada noche al irse a dormir, lo último en que pensaba era en ella, y que aquel día había sido un día lejos más. Un día inútil más. Él sabía que ese día tendría que llegar. A fin de cuentas, se tratada de Felurian. / Bast x Kvothe x Felurian


¡Hi~! Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic. Si insistieran en ubicarlo en alguna línea temporal, sería poco después del supuesto tercer día -si es que el final fuera pacífico-. Inspirado en la simple frase de Felurian (en el segundo libro), espero lo disfruten~

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crónica del Asesino de Reyes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Patrick Rothfuss. Simplemente los he tomado prestados y mi única gratificación son sus notificaciones y reviews, totalmente gratuitos._

* * *

**"Prométemelo con besos"**

.

Él sabía que ese tendría tendría que llegar. Tal vez no supiera el cuándo ni el cómo, pero sabía que lo haría, y él no se resistiría. Después de todo, se trataba de Felurian.

No importa cuánto tratara de negárselo a si mismo, cuan profundo lo enterrara en sus recuerdos, o hiciera oídos sordos a su propia canción. Ella era Felurian, y si venía por él, se iría sin dudarlo. Ya no era el mismo que hace años. Había aprendido más, cierto, pero también había perdido demasiado, y se sentía cansado.

Últimamente lo acosaba en sueños. Cantaba. Cantaba su promesa y su alabanza, lo hacía con gran regocijo, cada noche más cerca. Le decía que el momento había llegado. Ellos vivirían juntos en Fata, por los próximos cien años, mientras los hombres cantaran su nombre.

_Así, cada mañana al despertar, lo primero en que pensaba era en ella, y si aquel día sería el día en que la volvería a ver. _

_Así, cada noche al irse a dormir, lo último en que pensaba era en ella, y que aquel día había sido un día lejos más. Un día inútil más. _

Se preguntó si aún al llegar tendría tiempo de despedirse. Si podría inventarle una excusa lo suficientemente buena al pueblo que les permitiera olvidarlo rápidamente.

Probablemente no.

En cuanto viera nuevamente sus ojos, correría hacia ella, si se lo pedía. Bailaría hasta su lado, o volvería a cantar. Quien sabe, tal vez a su lado podría olvidar suficientemente el dolor para volver a tocar. Si se lo pedía. Si lo abrazaba. Sólo tenía que dejarle todo a su magia. La locura o la muerte, el precio no importaba.

"Felurian..."

Para el caso, no fue así, y no sabría decir la clase de suerte que eso representó.

Ella apareció en el bosque detrás de su posada. Lo miró desde los árboles, y su voz lo alcanzó como si estuviera justo a su lado. Sabía que nadie más la había escuchado.

《 mi Kvothe. Las canciones suenan, y cada vez que escucho los versos no puedo evitar recordar a mi joven poeta. mi Kvothe, ¿qué pasó con nuestros besos? 》

Sus palabras eran tranquilas, pero su tono era como el filo de un cristal roto. Lo reclamaba.

Quiso caminar hasta ella y pedirle disculpas desperdigadas entre besos, acompañadas de caricias para recordar cada curva y recodo de su cuerpo. El deseo lo embargó y su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar lentamente, tanteando el momento.

Felurian sonrió, y su pulso se aceleró.

La adrenalina que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo le gritaba que saltara hasta ella, aunque eso fuera imposible. Aunque tal vez no.

Comenzó a girarse, y el contoneo de sus caderas, el balanceo de aquel cabello como cascadas de tinta, hicieron que su cuerpo se tensara, preparándose para la persecución.

De pronto, el rostro de Felurian se torció. Una mueca más salvaje, llena de furia, apareció y Kvothe se quedó congelado en su lugar, confundido (y asustado). La ola de magia que despidió fue casi visible, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo, una mano morena cubrió sus ojos.

Escuchó ambos gruñidos y al viento girar furioso, con el ojo de aquel torbellino colocándole apenas en el borde.

"¡Bast!", estaba seguro de que gritó, pero no había logrado escucharse.

"¡Alto!", volvió a gritar, con la compostura algo más recompuesta, logrando que su voz se impusiera en medio de aquel duelo. Su pupilo lo soltó y Kvothe vio a Felurian frente a sí, la dentadura expuesta y un brillo rojizo en los ojos. Las mariposas de sus párpados eran una serie de centellas que iban desde el rojo al morado. Observó los músculos de su cuerpo, listos para empezar un combate o echar a correr llevándoselo a rastras. El calor que sentía de su piel no era el de la pasión que solía emanar, esta vez era de una furia proyectada hacia la figura tras de sí.

"¡Reshi!"

La visión de su compañero al darse media vuelta hizo que su mundo se tambaleara, más que la llegada de Felurian. En escasas ocasiones le había visto con tal expresión de dolor y desazón, y furia. La culpa lo embargó.

"Bast...", pensó en disculparse, ofrecerle alguna excusa o arrepentirse, pero nada hubiera sido sincero. Olvidaría todo eso en cuanto se diera la vuelta. "Sabías que esto pasaría."

"¡Pero Reshi-!", se calló. Respiro profundo, pasando ambas manos por toda la cara. "Es por eso que has estado actuando raro estos días..."

Kvothe afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que debía estar sintiendo. _Su Bast._ Si él seguía con vida hasta el día de hoy, todo era gracias a Bast.

Después de haber perdido todo y más, aquel ser le había dado una razón para vivir. Una pequeña, que era suficiente. En lugar de vagar desolado por el mundo, lo tenía a él. Si no se había perdido a si mismo, todo había sido por Bast. Él le recordó su sueño común de una posada, y de él fue la idea de ocupar su tiempo libre en enseñarle. No le dejaba caer.

Era un pequeño demonio y travieso, que siempre procuraba llenar sus días con algún chisme o nueva anécdota, que alejaba el frío las noches más duras.

¿Y había pensado en abandonarlo sin mirar atrás?

"Felurian-"

"No", le dijo aún antes de pedírselo.

Bast lo miraba curioso.

"No puedo dejarlo."

"Eres mi poeta. Eres mi pequeña flama cantarina. No te dejaré a ningún otro", esto último lo volvió a decir con un tono fiero, dispuesta a luchar.

Si las palabras no lograban convencerla, se lo mostraría. Lo que era junto a Bast.

Se plantó frente a él y tomó aquel rostro moreno entre sus manos. Era ligeramente más alto que Kvothe y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos, acercándolo hasta que ni el viento mismo parecía capaz de interponerse entre ellos.

Empezaron un beso furioso, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los familiares movimientos del contrario. Primero fue como un reconocimiento de ambos labios, una caricia suave que les decía cuan sincero era todo aquello. Pero eso no fue más que el primer movimiento.

Bast de inmediato lamió el labio inferior de Kvothe y este le abrió paso. Ambas lenguas se enroscaron por fuera, comenzando a acariciarse como dos viejos amantes, hasta que el moreno lo tomó de la nuca para acercar ambos rostros y profundizar el beso, explorando toda la cavidad, hasta dejar a Kvothe con las piernas temblorosas, dejándose hacer, con las palmas de las manos quemándose en el deseo de meterse bajo su ropa y acariciar esa piel color caramelo. Rasgarla, marcarla, recorrerla hasta encontrar todos los puntos sensibles de Bast.

Cuando comenzó a marearse ante la falta de suficiente oxígeno, colocó ambas manos en las caderas de Bast y empujó suavemente, apenas ejerciendo presión. Este entendió de inmediato y se separaron, con las mejillas enrojecidas y las respiraciones agitadas, ambos pechos elevándose el uno contra el otro, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos.

"Quiero que Bast venga con nosotros", dijo antes de cualquier otra cosa. Trató de girarse, pero Bast todavía lo apresaba entre sus brazos. Aunque logró darse la vuelta, estaba completamente pegado a él. Alzó un brazo en esa postura hasta acariciar el cabellos en la nuca de Bast, y besarle en el cuello.

Felurian los miraba con mirada severa, pero notaba que su oposición era cada vez menor.

"Iré contigo, con o sin Bast."

"¡Tú no-!"

"Pero, continuó callándolo, si tuviera que ser sin él, moriré. Moriré de locura o de amor, no será como la vez anterior. Ahora Bast es mi magia."

Pareció pensárselo, evaluando por primera vez a Bast con la mirada, como si Kvothe no estuviera cubriéndolo casi por completo. Ahora parecía más satisfecha, y cuando se acercó hasta su compañero fata y comenzó a besarle como cualquier cosa de todos los días, el pelirrojo sabía que estaba convencida. Bast le llevó el ritmo sin problemas, y al separarse no parecía especialmente molesto. Al contrario, tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_《 vamos, mi dulce flama. Fata nos espera... 》_

Para el pueblo, fue como una vela al extinguirse al medio día. Nadie lo notó hasta que la oscuridad cayó sobre ellos. Esperaron un día, buscaron los otros dos, y continuaron vigilando la posada. Durante el día, creían poder ver en cualquier momento salir al joven posadero para limpiar la calle de enfrente, aunque nunca sucedía. Siguieron esperando, aún después de que lo creyeron olvidado.

Nadie volvió a ocupar aquel lugar. Nadie se atrevió. "Por respeto", dicen, pero todos saben la verdad. Ya sea que todavía lo estén esperando, o tengan miedo de encontrar la verdad, ahora ese lugar envejece al ritmo del mundo Fata, junto a su dueño. Hasta que sus besos se extingan, al ritmo de una vieja canción.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

.

Sé que cuando lo vuelva a leer, no me gustará el final~ pero buahno (?). Espero que a ustedes sí les haya gustado, pero cualquiera sea su opinión, gusten dejarme un review ;D

Con este terminado, sólo tengo otro fic de Crónica de Reyes en el tintero. Esta vez, será un mini-fic de tres capítulos, supongo. Seguramente cortos. ¿Adivinan de cuál pareja tratará? ¡Todavía no de mi OTP! /3

Así~ me despido hasta la próxima. Que Tehlu los acompañe (?).

.

_**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**_


End file.
